


Cosmic Mistake

by brendonkeith



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonkeith/pseuds/brendonkeith
Summary: Taekwoon is a college student who doesn't believe in the power of the red string of fate. Wonsik is a perpetually late boy who can't wait for the girl of his dreams to finally show up. They're both in for a wild surprise.





	Cosmic Mistake

Taekwoon hated that damn red string. The string that’s tied to his pinky, the string he’s tried untying multiple times to no avail, the red string of fate. Supposedly, the string is attached to him and his soulmate, which he thinks is utter bullshit. Soulmates aren’t real, the string just taunts them. It gives them a reason to live, they have to find their soulmate, but some never do. Taekwoon doesn’t want to spend his entire life trying to find someone he may or may not ever meet.  
Taekwoon was analyzing the string on his finger, lost in thought, when Hakyeon ran up to him.  
“Taek, you won’t believe what just happened.”  
“What?”  
“I found her.”  
“Her…? Your string?” Hakyeon nods his head enthusiastically, he’s happier than Taekwoon has seen in a while.  
“Her name is Somin, she’s a sophomore, a drama major. Man, she’s fucking gorgeous. I got her number, we’re going to meet up soon I think.” Taekwoon smiles at Hakyeon, happy for him, but he has that same nagging feeling he has whenever he sees the string on his own finger. The feeling that he’ll be alone forever.

 

*** 

Wonsik was… indifferent towards the string. He didn’t think it was bullshit necessarily, but he didn’t like to talk about it. He didn’t want to put too much hope into finding his soulmate. He knows people die young and sometimes oceans get in the way, but there’s part of him that hopes his soulmate isn’t far.  
Wonsik is transferring to a new college. A chance to meet new people, a chance to find his soulmate. He can picture her now: short, petite, a brunette, chocolatey brown eyes. He smiles at the thought before stepping onto campus for the first time. 

 

*** 

“Taekwoon, are you okay?” Hakyeon asks, staring up at Taekwoon.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just…thinking a lot, I guess. What classes do you have today?”  
“Calculus at 10 and theatre at 1,” Hakyeon replies, trying to keep his excitement down.  
“Are you meeting Somin tonight?”  
“No, no, but I have theatre with her.”  
“You should come over after my humanities class. It ends at 2, maybe we can hang out and play some video games.”  
“That sounds fun, Taek.”

 

*** 

The day passes slowly for both Taekwoon and Wonsik. Wonsik isn’t exactly thrilled about the new school thing, because he doesn’t really want to go to college. His passion is music, but he chose to go to college first. Taekwoon’s surrounded by all the same people, just different classes and professors. Nothing’s new for him. That is, until his humanities class.  
Taekwoon comes off as cold and a little stand offish. He’s not the most outgoing and with his tall figure, dark hair, and angular eyes, he looks intimidating as hell. Wonsik has a habit of being a little more than “fashionably late”. He shows up fifteen minutes after his class has started, earning a glare from their professor, and earning him the only empty seat in the class—the one next to Taekwoon. Wonsik hurriedly sits down and grabs his notebook out of his backpack, realizing that the boy next to him is staring rather intently at him.  
“What are you looking at? Is my hair messed up or something?” Wonsik whispers, not doing much to hide his annoyance. Taekwoon shakes his head and looks down at his notes, doing his best to focus for the rest of class, but he can feel the presence of the boy next to him all too prominently.  
The professor lets them out early, because syllabus week rarely causes teachers to use the entire class time. Taekwoon quickly stuffs his bag with his notebook and runs out, intriguing Wonsik even more. He wants to shrug the boy off, assuming he’s just a spaz, but something in him causes him to run out after him.  
“Hey! Dude-who-I-don’t-know-the-name-of! Wait up!” Taekwoon doesn’t falter and continues to walk away, but Wonsik catches up and grabs him by the arm. Taekwoon goes to tug away, but Wonsik has too good of a grip on him.  
“Why are you running?” Wonsik asks the man, before he fully notices the wrist he has a hold of. He looks at how short the string attached to him has gotten and who it’s attached to. Wonsik lets go of his wrist and stands there, confused and angry.  
“You- you can’t be- I—” Wonsik stutters out. Taekwoon turns around to face the man in front of him. Taekwoon takes the time to analyze him: tall, muscular in not too obvious ways, pretty eyes, and nicely dyed-red hair. He really is gorgeous.  
“Do you believe in it?” Taekwoon whispers to Wonsik, the boy that’s been deemed his soulmate by some unknown being, but whose name he still doesn’t know.  
“I- I don’t know. I never really thought about it. I- I’m not gay, how—” Taekwoon shrugs.  
“I’ll see you next class, we can talk then?” Wonsik nods slightly and Taekwoon walks off like nothing happened.  
Wonsik doesn’t know what to make of that boy, of that string. He’s not gay how could his soulmate be a boy. Taekwoon, on the other hand, knew he was gay. He just never expected to meet his soulmate. Both of them go home that night, absolutely speechless at the day’s events.

 

*** 

Hakyeon finds Taekwoon at his house, laying down, trying to fall asleep.  
“Taek, did you forget I was coming over…?” Taekwoon doesn’t respond, but a faint trembling can be seen coming from under his blankets. Hakyeon walks over and sits on the bed, rubbing Taekwoon’s shoulder until he rolls over. His eyes are bright red and his skin is still wet from crying.  
“I found him, Yeon… my string, I found him…”  
“Taekwoon, that’s great! Why are you crying? I don’t under—”  
“All he said was he wasn’t gay.” Taekwoon rolls back over. “I knew I would end up alone. I just didn’t think it would be this way.”

.  
.  
.

Hakyeon stays over and makes some food for Taekwoon, scared that if he doesn’t Taekwoon won’t eat for who knows how long. Taekwoon takes some convincing and only reluctantly decides to get up, but Hakyeon taunts him with bulgogi and video games. Hakyeon doesn’t want to push, but he’s curious on what Taekwoon is thinking.  
“W-what was he like?” Taekwoon sighs a bit dramatically.  
“Do you want the truth or what I wish was the truth?”  
“Give me both.”  
“Well, I want to say he was an asshole, not attractive, totally not my soulmate and probably some cosmic mistake. I want to say that his real soulmate it attached to my real soulmate and worst-case scenario we go on a quest to find our true soulmates who have been sadly put with such a wrong other half.” Taekwoon puts his head in his hands and sighs again.  
“The truth? He was goddamn gorgeous, Yeon. He’s basically the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He dyed his hair goddamn bright red and his eyes are… god. I hate this. I noticed before him y’know. I noticed when he walked in late and sat down next to me. I bent down to grab a pen from my bag and the string was pointing straight up-- straight to him. He’s either really focused on school or completely oblivious, because he didn’t notice until I ran out of class and he chased me down and grabbed my wrist.”  
“What are you going to do?” Hakyeon asks carefully. Taekwoon just shakes his head, unable to come up with a response.  
“What do you do when your soulmate doesn’t want you to be his soulmate?”

 

*** 

Wonsik arrives home to a drawing Jaehwan on the couch. Jaehwan and Wonsik have known each other since they were kids and they’ve been best friends since. They moved in together once they started college, because they both wanted to move away from home, but couldn’t afford something alone.  
“Jaehwan,” Wonsik plops on the couch, causing Jaehwan to mutter something unintelligible, because he messed up his drawing.  
“You would not believe the day I’ve had.”  
“What happened, Shik?”  
“My soulmate, I found…him.” Jaehwan promptly closes his sketchbook and sits up on the couch.  
“Elaborate please.”  
Wonsik takes a deep sigh, running his hands through his hair.  
“I- I don’t know his name. He’s about the same height as me, dark hair, tall… his eyes are brown, I think. I don’t know, I didn’t take a good look at him…”  
“What’s he like? You found your soulmate, Shik, how did you not—”  
“Jaehwan, I told him I wasn’t gay and walked away…”  
“You fucking idiot,” Jaehwan pushes himself up off the couch. “Log online immediately, find your class, what was it?”  
“Humanities.”  
“Right, find your humanities class, look through the names.”  
Jaehwan directs Wonsik through the school’s website and to the attendance page.  
“Let’s see… Kim Wonsik, Jeon Taeyeon, Kim Yonghwa, Jung Taekwoon, Jung Myung-Hee… Those are the only people without pictures Shik, and you’re one of them.”  
“Well, Taeyeon and Myung-Hee are girls… that leaves Yonghwa and Taekwoon.”  
“Any wild soulmate-esque attraction to either of the names?”  
“I—” Wonsik sighs and starts running his hands through his hair again. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this, hyung. Maybe he’s better off without me.” This earns Wonsik a punch in the arm from Jaehwan.  
“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Wonsik bites his lip out of anxiety.  
“I should talk to him in person, sending an email is too… impersonal.”

 

*** 

Wednesday rolls around and Taekwoon does not want to go into class, yet, he must. If he doesn’t go, it’ll look like he’s running. He can’t run away from this. He takes a deep breath and walks into class, sitting in the same seat as before. Without fail, Wonsik walks in fifteen minutes late, earning the same glare from the professor and the same seat next to Taekwoon.  
The professor drones on for a long hour about Mesopotamia and Taekwoon furiously takes notes in an attempt to ignore the taunting red string. Wonsik sneaks glances over at him every few minutes, trying to figure out if he looks more like a Yonghwa or a Taekwoon. Once the professor dismisses them, Wonsik gets up, but Taekwoon sits there frozen.  
“Hey, uh, want to grab a cup of coffee?” Wonsik mumbles out to Taekwoon. Taekwoon looks back up at him, drinking in everything the man has to offer. He nods his head slightly, almost reluctantly. Truthfully, he wants to follow Wonsik, but he’d rather accept his rejection than get attached and be rejected anyway.  
Wonsik holds out his hand to help Taekwoon up and he takes it, visibly shaking from the interaction. They both let go once Taekwoon is standing.  
“I know the best coffee shop in the city. We could go there? Or if you have another class after this we can stay on campus,” Wonsik says, a hint of nervousness in his voice. For what reason? Taekwoon wonders.  
“This is my last class today,” Taekwoon says nearly inaudibly. Wonsik nods and stands awkwardly for a moment, before offering Taekwoon a ride and leading him to his car.

 

*** 

They arrive at the coffee shop, Ally’s Coffee House, and everyone inside instantly greets Wonsik with plenty of hellos and how are yous.  
“So, your name is Wonsik?” Taekwoon asks timidly. Wonsik nods and smiles.  
“I’m not going to explain why, but I know your name is either Yonghwa or Taekwoon. Can you please end my suffering and tell me which?” Taekwoon blushes when Wonsik says his name before whispering his response to him.  
Taekwoon sits down and Wonsik grabs them both a hot coffee and joins him minutes later.  
“So, um, I want to apologize for yesterday. That probably wasn’t the best introduction I could have come up with,” Wonsik stumbles over his words, trying to make sure to not offend Taekwoon any further. Taekwoon simply nods in response, sipping on his coffee. He looks peaceful.  
“Did you know?” Wonsik asks, nervous in a way that doesn’t suit him.  
“Know…?”  
“That you’re g—that your soulmate would be a boy…” Taekwoon once again nods in response, leaving an awkward blanket of silence between them.  
“I didn’t think I would find him at all,” Taekwoon says all too casually.  
Wonsik feels horrible at this point. This seemingly nice boy who thought he would never find his soulmate finds him, only to have him stutter out that he isn’t gay.  
“Can we… I don’t know,” Wonsik hides his face in his hands for a moment. “Can we start out as friends? I don’t want to fuck this up, Taekwoon, but I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that you’re a boy…” Taekwoon starts giggling, which turns into full blown laughter. Wonsik is puzzled to say the least, but doesn’t interrupt him.  
“This has got to be some cosmic joke,” Taekwoon continues laughing, only for Wonsik to notice he’s started crying. “This isn’t right. This isn’t fair,” he’s quickly becoming less coherent and is deteriorating into sobs.  
Wonsik switches to the other sides of the booth, next to Taekwoon, and gives him a hug to try to calm him. Initially, his sobs get heavier, causing Wonsik to pull away, but Taekwoon grabs his arm and pulls him back closer. After a few minutes he calms down and they just sit there together. Taekwoon shifts upright in the seat, giving Wonsik an out if he wants it.  
“I now have a deeper appreciation for the word humiliated,” Taekwoon whispers to Wonsik. “I don’t want you to think this is because you want to be friends first, I- I would have wanted that regardless of who my soulmate was. It’s just: this,” Taekwoon gestures at seemingly the whole world.  
“This?” Wonsik asks, his voice gravelly.  
“Everything. Whoever the hell this omnipotent being is or fate or the powers that be? They placed you with a boy and me with a straight guy? It’s a giant joke. They’re getting back at me for doubting that soulmates are real or maybe I’m damned for being gay, I don’t know…” Wonsik can’t help but feel guilty. Had he not said he wasn’t gay, maybe Taekwoon wouldn’t be feeling this way.  
“You haven’t been damned, Taek.” Taekwoon looks up at him, eyes red and puffy.  
“Taek?”  
“Sorry, it just came out…”  
“No, it’s- it’s okay.”  
“Why don’t we leave and go do something else?”  
“If you don’t mind Wonsik I just want to go home…” Wonsik nods, disappointed in an unexpected way.  
“Yeah, I can drive you home. Uh, but here,” he takes out a pen and writes his number on a coffee house napkin. Taekwoon smiles at him, before walking out and being driven home.

 

*** 

Taekwoon hated that he reacted so pathetically. Not only does Wonsik have to face the fact that his soulmate is a boy, but that boy broke down sobbing in front of him on the second day they’ve ever seen each other. _Pathetic. _He spends all too long drafting a message to Wonsik, each rewrite worse than the last.__

____

_Hey, I’m really sorry about everything. I reacted badly and you probably never want to see me again. Maybe we should just ignore the string thing. ___

____

_Hey, it’s Taekwoon. I’m sorry about the coffee shop. ___

____

_I’m sorry. ___

____

_Hey, Wonsik. It’s Taek. Sorry about earlier, won’t happen again._

____

So many apologies that only make him feel worse. He considers moving away, giving Wonsik a better life. He’ll no doubt find someone who he loves more than Taekwoon, even if they are soulmates. He’ll have a good life without him. In the end, he manages to send: _Hey, Wonsik. _The apologies made Taekwoon felt like he was trying to guilt trip him. Taekwoon throws his phone to the side in a fit of anger and sadness, only to hear it vibrate a minute later.__

____

Wonsik: _Hey, Taek. Are you feeling better? ___

____

Taekwoon bites his lip, unsure on what to say exactly.

Taekwoon: _I’m okay, I think tired more than anything now. I’m really sorry about everything… ___

____

He can’t help but feel that the apology is half-assed and too general, but what else can he say?

Wonsik: _You have nothing to apologize for. I was the asshole. ___

____

A few seconds later…

Wonsik: _I was the one who reacted badly to the string, not you. It’s my fault. ___

____

Taekwoon: _What else were you supposed to do? You aren’t gay. ___

____

Wonsik: _Fate would say differently. ___

____

Taekwoon: _Maybe fate fucked up, Wonsik. ___

____

Wonsik: _Don’t say that just to make me feel better, Taek._

____

Taekwoon: _What the fuck do we do? How does this end up right for both of us? ___

____

Wonsik: _I can’t tell you the answer, but we have to try. ___

____

Wonsik: _My friend Jaehwan is hosting a party tomorrow, you should come. It’s at my house. ___

____

Taekwoon: _As a date or friends? ___

____

Wonsik: _As confused soulmates? ___

____

Taekwoon: _Okay, send me your address? ___

____

Wonsik: _How about I pick you up at 8? ___

____

 

*** 

Taekwoon is unreasonably nervous for the party. _Confused soulmates? What the hell does that even mean? _He doesn’t know how to dress, how to act, what to say. Taekwoon picks up the phone and quickly dials Hakyeon’s number.__  
“Hello?” Hakyeon answers on the third ring.  
“Yeon, mega crisis over here. I’m going to a party with Wonsik and I don’t know what to do.”  
“Wonsik? Is that your soulmate’s name? You’re leaving me in the dark over here.”  
“Yes, I’m sorry, but not the point. I don’t know what to wear or anything.”  
“Have you thought about not wearing anything.”  
“YEON, IT’S A PARTY.”  
“Right, right, maybe that’s a second date thing. Um, your black leather jacket, white t-shirt, distressed black jeans and whatever shoes you want.”  
“Dude he’s only ever seen me in sweaters isn’t that a bit…”  
“Hot? Yeah, that’s the point. Now go on out there and seduce your soulmate, Taek.”  
“Okay. Thanks, Yeon.”  
“Anytime,” he hangs up with a click.

____

____

 

*** 

Wonsik pulls up in front of Taekwoon’s house ten minutes before eight. He’s nervous in new ways and isn’t sure whether or not he should walk up now or at eight or just text Taekwoon saying he’s here. He quickly settles on walking up to the house, hoping to get a sneak peek at Taekwoon’s house. He knocks and seconds later is confronted by Taekwoon.  
“Hey, Wonsik, you’re early,” he says with a smile. Wonsik is taken aback at the sight in front of him. This is the first time he’s really _looked _at him. About the same height as himself, long legs that his jeans hug tight, his long black hair falls into his face a little. His eyes are angular and sharp, but have a softness in them and his lips look shiny, like maybe he put some sort of lip gloss on.__  
“Y- yeah, there wasn’t any traffic getting here,” Wonsik clears his throat, trying to compose himself.  
“Do you want to come in for a minute, I’m not completely ready yet.” Wonsik nods in response and follows him in. His house is small, an obvious rental and about the right size for a college student who wants to live alone. There are pictures hung of different bands scattered about the walls in the living room and a rack of CDs against the wall. Taekwoon comes back a few minutes later, now adorned with a dangling silver earring on one ear and a black stud in the other.  
“You look great,” Wonsik blurts out. Taekwoon blushes and smiles at the compliment.  
“Let’s go.”

____

____

 

*** 

The party was more than Taekwoon expected. There’s a lot of people and more alcohol than he imagined. The stereotypical college party that he didn’t think existed anywhere except for movies. Wonsik stays close to him for the first hour, but eventually Taekwoon convinces him to go have fun with his friends. Taekwoon stays close to the walls, predominantly the wall by the refreshments. He doesn’t drink alcohol much, but the punch is spiked with something that isn’t too flavorful so he drinks it. He’s buzzed and warm, but not quite drunk yet.  
Wonsik on the other hand is drinking his fair share. By the time he stumbles back to Taekwoon he’s at a few too many drinks and is slurring his words.  
“Taekwooon,” he puts his arm around Taekwoon’s lower back and stumbles a little.  
“Jesus, Wonsik, how much did you drink?”  
“Mmmmm, I dunno, I lost count a while ago,” he slurs, smiling the whole time.  
“Where’s your bedroom?”  
“Well you’re forward,” he starts giggling at himself.  
“I don’t mean it like that you asshole, you need to lay down, you’ve partied enough tonight.”  
“Noo, c’mon, let’s dance,” Wonsik stands up straighter and staggers towards the middle where everyone is dancing, holding Taekwoon’s hand and dragging him along. If Taekwoon really tried he could probably stop him, but he doesn’t put in the effort.  
Taekwoon’s dancing is completely awkward and not at all enthusiastic. He’s nervous and trying to keep an eye on drunk Wonsik. Wonsik’s dancing is all too good for someone who’s drunk. He seems so confident and comfortable with what he’s doing. Wonsik circles around Taekwoon, messing with him and trying to get him to join in more, but it doesn’t exactly work. People are grinding and dancing and sweating and Taekwoon can’t get out of his own head.  
Wonsik seems to notice Taekwoon’s discomfort and gets up close to him. He says something that Taekwoon can’t hear, so he’s forced to get a little closer, their upper bodies only an inch or so apart.  
“Are you okay?” Wonsik yell-whispers in Taekwoon’s ear. Taekwoon nods slightly, but Wonsik takes him by the arm and leads him away. They end up in Wonsik’s bedroom, the music dulled but the bass still very prominent.  
“What’s wrong?” Wonsik slurs his words slightly. Taekwoon just shakes his head in response. Wonsik sits down on his bed and pats the spot next to him, Taekwoon accepts his invitation.  
“I can walk you home if you want, Taekwoon.” Taekwoon chuckles quietly.  
“I’m glad you didn’t offer to drive, but no… I’m okay. I just don’t know anyone here and I don’t want to follow you around like a lost puppy.” Taekwoon’s looking down at his feet and biting his lip.  
“You look really nice tonight, Taek,” Wonsik mumbles out.  
“You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better…”  
“I’m not just saying that, it’s true.”  
“How drunk are you?” Taekwoon looks up at Wonsik, the two locking eyes. Wonsik bites his lip slightly and scoots a little closer, leaning in towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon is frozen and anxious, he can smell a mixture of beer and liquor on Wonsik’s breath. Wonsik closes his eyes and leans in closer, but he’s quickly pushed away by Taekwoon.  
“Why…?” He asks, obvious hurt from the rejection in his voice.  
“Wonsik, on Monday you found out we were soulmates, told me you weren’t gay, and we parted ways. You’ve been trying hard since then and I really appreciate that, but this isn’t right. You’re really drunk right now and I’m not even convinced you’ll remember this tomorrow… if you want to do this I want you to remember.” Taekwoon stands up. Wonsik still looks hurt, but he looks exhausted as well. Taekwoon sits him up straight, helps him out of his shirt, and guides him to a laying position, before laying the blanket over him. He writes out a quick note before turning off the light and leaving his room to walk home.

 

*** 

Wonsik wakes up the next morning confused and feeling like absolute trash. He sits up, realizing he’s shirtless the memories from last night smack him in the face. He frowns and stands, hoping he didn’t completely fuck things up. He doesn’t know why he did what he did, but he knows it felt right for some reason. Yet, all he did was make Taekwoon uncomfortable because of the fact that he was intoxicated. He sees a piece of paper on his nightstand and picks it up.

_Wonsik,_

__

__

_You got sorta tired and drunk last night so I helped you to bed before leaving. Text me when you wake up? ___

____

_\- Taekwoon ___

__

__

__

Wonsik quickly pulls out his phone to text Taekwoon, deciding it’s best to pretend he doesn’t remember what happened towards the end of the night.

Wonsik: _Hey, I’m awake… ___

____

____

Taekwoon: _How much do you remember from last night? ___

____

____

Wonsik: _I drug you out to the dance floor and that’s the last I remember. ___

____

____

Taekwoon: _Not much else happened after that. You started talking about random things and I thought it best to have you lay down._

____

____

Wonsik covers his face with his hands. Of course Taekwoon wouldn’t want to talk about the fact that a drunken Wonsik tried to make out with him, it’s embarrassing as hell. He decides to go take a shower and try to forget about last night a little.

 

*** 

“He did what exactly?” Hakyeon asks Taekwoon with an unusual intensity.  
“He um, he said I looked good a few times and when I looked uncomfortable he offered to walk me home… he took me back to his bedroom and we talked for a few minutes. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. He was just so drunk and he doesn’t even remember what happened.” Hakyeon sits back for a second, letting everything sink in before speaking.  
“Do you think he wanted to do it…?” Hakyeon asks Taekwoon gently. Taekwoon frowns and shakes his head.  
“I’ve seen him sober, Yeon. He didn’t want to or he wouldn’t have acted the way he did before…” Taekwoon sighs and Hakyeon rubs his back in little circles.  
“I don’t think we’re supposed to be soulmates,” Taekwoon mumbles.

*** 

About an hour later, Taekwoon and Hakyeon are on the couch playing video games. Both of them trying to forget their strings; Taekwoon because of the lack of love and Hakyeon, the fear of it. The doorbell rings and Hakyeon gets up, he’s expecting Somin later, but figures she came early.  
“Uh, hello?” Hakyeon says, sounding confused.  
“Is Taekwoon there?” A husky voice says from the door. Taekwoon whips his head around and sees the tall shadow of Wonsik from the door. Hakyeon turns towards Taekwoon as if asking permission to let him in, Taekwoon nods.  
“Uh, can we talk?” Wonsik asks Taekwoon. He shifts awkwardly, looking more uncomfortable than Taekwoon has ever seen. Taekwoon stands up and walks towards his bedroom, motioning for Wonsik to follow. He sits down on his bed and gestures to his desk chair, where Wonsik sits down still looking uncomfortable.  
“What’s going on?” Taekwoon says in a low, fragile-sounding voice.  
“I, uh, wanted to apologize for last night,” Wonsik looks down at the floor.  
“I- I thought you didn’t remember what happened. Shit, you—” Taekwoon is blushing furiously and trying to keep calm.  
“Did you mean it?” Taekwoon stares at Wonsik, until he looks up and meets his gaze.  
“Did you want me to?” Wonsik and Taekwoon are both trembling, electric with excitement and nerves rampaging with nervousness.  
“Yes,” Taekwoon whispers.  
Wonsik takes a step towards Taekwoon, bringing his hand to his cheek and caressing it slightly. Taekwoon flinches at the contact, but doesn’t pull away. Their breaths are intermingling, both of them staring deeply into the others’ eyes. Wonsik takes a small step closer, their bodies now touching. They fit together as if they were made for each other and Wonsik starts to believe that they were. Taekwoon takes the final small step, closing the gap between them and catching Wonsik off guard. He closes his eyes and allows himself to stop thinking for a moment and just enjoy the smell of Taekwoon and the feel of his lips on his own. Taekwoon gently pulls away, both of their lips tingle from the interaction. Taekwoon takes a step back, Wonsik grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers gently.  
“I meant it.”

__  



End file.
